Prisoner of Hope
by Midnight'ssong22
Summary: A Prisoner in a Nazi camp and a boy with an incurable illness. When these two meet, will they finally be shown a glimmer of hope in their lives? Based on the songs Prisoner and Paper Planes by Rin & Len Kagamine. YYxY BxR SxJ.  Angsty but give it a shot
1. Lives Not Worth Living

**Prisoner of Hope**

**By: Midnight'ssong22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

**-O-**

**Chapter 1: Lives not worth living**

**Yami POV**

To get this straight early on: I'm a Jew. I was born into the religion and I've been stuck with it for all 16 years of my life. It is the reason for the hell I'm living.

Now, don't get me wrong. I believe in God and all that but I also believe he's given up on us Jews.

Why, you ask? Just take a look at my life.

I was born into a nice, loving family. My parents were good, honest living Jews that taught me the ways of the Lord. I was happy. I had a lot of friends and I had grown up to be a smart, handsome 13-year-old boy.

But then everything changed.

You see, I had heard rumors of the Nazis before, but I had never thought they'd come for our little village. But of course, we had always been a target.

Everyone was taken away. The elders, the adults, even the children. We were all sent to a small concentration camp in Germany called Gundelsheim.

Everything was taken from us. Our homes, our possessions, our pride.

My parents told me, "At least we still have each other." But even that was gone when they both died of sickness 2 weeks after my 14th birthday.

I've been trying to survive ever since.

The conditions here are awful. They give us only enough food to survive. Usually some stale bread or a disgusting soup. We are forced to work every day and sickness and famine runs throughout the camp.

Children are usually taken and killed or used for labor until they die. Only a few actually survive until my age.

The warden is a cruel man, sending prisoners for executions if we even dare to look him in the eye.

It's almost ironic though. The warden is so small and old in stature that we could probably take him down easily. It's his little or should I say big friends with guns that keep us from accomplishing that goal.

And all this is just a simple taste of the hell I've lived so far. There is a lot more I could say, but you probably get the point.

My name is Atem. I'm a prisoner of the Nazis and have been living in a concentration camp for three years now. Some would call my survival for so long, a miracle, but I call it an unfortunate development.

After so much torture over the years, it's hard to find a reason worth living for.

Sometimes I wonder if there is any hope at all.

-O-

**Yugi POV**

I hate hospitals.

You'd think after spending years of treatment in one, you'd come to grow familiar with the bare white rooms and sterile halls. The doctors with masks that cover half their faces and long white coats. The dozens of medical equipment and the semi edible food. Some might even come to enjoy the presence of the nurses with sympathetic smiles on their faces and the constant words of false encouragement.

I've never grown used to it, even though I've spent the past three years in one.

Ever since I turned 13, everything's changed.

About a month after my 13th birthday party, I had been running around with my friends when suddenly I felt as though I couldn't breathe. I passed out and when I was taken to the hospital, the doctor said my lungs were very weak and that I had to be more careful.

By the time I turned 14, I had had over 15 more attacks and I was in and out of the hospital a lot.

It was when I turned 15 that I was finally admitted to the hospital for good. The doctors said they wanted to always keep an eye on me and make sure I wouldn't overwork myself.

My grandfather was very upset with this development, saying he wanted me home. But the doctors insisted, saying my condition could worsen if I didn't have constant treatment.

Grandfather finally agreed, saying he'd always come visit me after his work at the concentration camp.

He used to say that I'd take over for him as warden at Gundelsheim, but ever since I was admitted into the hospital he's given up on that hope. I guess that's the only good thing that came out of this. I never wanted to work at the concentration camp. It sickens me at how they are treated there.

My father would of originally taken over the job but he died before I was born. My mother died when I turned three years old. My grandfather Solomon is all I have left. He's very precious to me. No matter what horrible things he does in that compound, he's always there for me and he never shows his dark side around me.

Without him, my life would be pointless.

I've long since given up on a normal life. I'm not allowed to do anything and I'm bored all the time. I get sick really easily and it's been a long time since I've been able to go outside and enjoy the sun.

My name is Yugi. I'm a 16 year old boy who has been struck with an unknown illness that threatens to take my life sometime in the future. I have no friends and I am forced to live in this horrible place of sickness and death, called a hospital.

Sometimes I wonder if this life is worth living.

-O-

A/N: As it said in the summary, very angsty beginning but this is before Yami and Yugi have met so please don't hate it until you read some more. :) Also, this is based on the songs Prisoner and Paper Planes by the vocaloids Rin and Len Kagamine. Both are very good songs that I recommend watching. (But you don't have to, to read my story)

Please review and tell me what you think so far! If you don't review I'll automatically think that you guys hate it... so please review! Thanks! :D


	2. Taste of Freedom

**Chapter 2: Taste of Freedom**

**-O-**

Yami POV

Now, despite what I said earlier, there are some things that make this life bearable.

Like my best friend, Bakura.

We're what you would call, the troublesome duo. We have probably caused the most trouble in all the camp and we have yet to be executed for it. We've stolen food and supplies, outsmarted quite a few guards, and skipped out of work so many times, _we've_ even lost count.

We haven't been broken yet and I doubt that we ever will.

I mean, just today, we were able to sneak our way into the supply shed and steal some more provisions. Everything from food to blankets to even a couple of pencils.

It was actually quite simple really. You see, Gundelsheim is a very small camp. There are very few guards here and only a couple would guard the shed at a time. All you have to do is distract them briefly and you'd be in. Although, Bakura likes the method of knocking out the guards, over distraction.

We took all our new supplies and returned to the barracks to show the others.

There were originally four of us that lived in the barrack. There was me, Bakura, Tristan, and Joey.

Bakura is the same age as me with long white hair that sticks up like horns at the top and dark brown eyes. We were the first two that lived in the barrack and at first we despised each other. But when Bakura tried to make a foolish attempt at escape, I did everything I could to save him. We've been best friends ever since.

Joey and Tristan came about a year later. They were best friends from the same village and they opened up to us immediately. We all became a great team. They usually do everything they can to help Bakura and I with our plans.

Joey is a hyperactive 16 year old, who usually rushes into things without thinking. He has light brown eyes and blond hair. While Tristan is 16 and usually thinks before he acts. He has brown hair that comes to a point and brown eyes.

But just this morning, two new arrivals came, which was why we stole things in the first place. So if anyone says that what we did was wrong, it was either we steal these things for the new arrivals or they get sick or starve.

The new arrivals are brothers. The older one's name is Seto Kaiba. He's 18 years old with short brown hair and icy blue eyes. The younger one's name is Mokuba. He's 13 years old and has long black hair and violet-blue eyes.

Kaiba has yet to talk to us, refusing to do anything else besides stand around and glare at everything and everybody.

Mokuba on the other hand has tried to introduce himself to all of us and ask about everything that he might have to do at the camp. We try to answer his questions the best we can without mentioning the fact that there will be a lot of danger for one who is as young as he is.

Right now, it is close to the end of the work day. Bakura and I were sent to dig trenches and we're about ready to put our next plan into action.

Since we've already been out here for quite a few hours, the guards surrounding us are starting to get bored. Why not give them a little entertainment?

Moving carefully, I position myself closer to the nearest guard. After digging for a few more minutes, I round on him and knock his feet from underneath him, forcing him to fall backwards into the trench before he knows what's happening.

The other guards, hearing the yell as the guard fell, ran to his aid. None of them had seen my kick and as they ran over to investigate, I made my way over to Bakura.

Some of the other prisoners had seen what I had done but kept their mouths shut, most of them seeing these plans in action before.

Before the guards could recover themselves Bakura and I start running, making our way to our favorite spot on the compound.

Our favorite, not only because of the small tree that offers shade from the sun, but also the only blind spot we've ever found inside the compound. We've never found out why, but the guards are spread out very far from each other on this side of the compound. And at ground level, there is no way for them to see us.

It would be impossible to escape from here, though. The ground view may not be seen, but as soon as you get to the top of the fence, you'd be seen instantly.

Even so, it's our favorite spot all the same. The tree hides us from guards on the inside and our position hides us from guards on the outside. You'd have to be right on the path in front of us to see us clearly.

"Impressive kick," Bakura remarks sitting heavily on the ground, "I could have done better though."

"Yeah, I'm sure you could," I reply, sitting down next to him, "After a few millennia."

"You want to test that assumption with a fight, Atem?" he challenges irritably.

"Do you really think either of us have the energy for that right now?"

"Probably not," he says, lying back against the tree, his arms cushioning his head.

I watch as he closes his eyes, breathing softly. His hair is in disarray and he's covered in sweat and dirt. Although I know I must look about the same.

We're both wearing work shirts, mine a sleeveless white, showing off the muscles in my arms while Bakura's is a blue and white striped button-up which he long since unbuttoned from the heat, showing off the muscle he's gained from the labor we've been put through the past few years.

We have on baggy pants that we cut short a long time ago, that come down to our knees. We're both barefooted, our feet long ago got used to the rough paths in the camp.

Both of our hair insist on staying gravity-defying no matter what we go through. His white mane staying forever poofy, while mine sticks out in a spikey star shape that's black with red outline and yellow streaks running up the spikes.

Unlike some of the other prisoners, we're pretty well fed and not close to being malnourished yet. And since we're young, we don't get sick easily.

We're also one of the few prisoners who were able to hide valuables.

Both of us had necklaces called millennium items. Quite a coincidence actually. Especially since there are only seven in the world. Strange how they ended up here… But that's beside the point.

Both of the items, my Millennium Puzzle and Bakura's Millennium Ring, were taken the day we entered the compound. But after we had started a friendship and started stealing from the officials, we found them again and we've kept them with us ever since. Amazingly, they have yet to be noticed by the guards.

They both come from ancient Egypt, passed down in our families from generation to generation. Both are said to have some sort of magical properties, but of course I don't believe in magic.

Even now, I see the glint of the Millennium Ring against Bakura's tanned skin, the five spikes dangling down and blowing in the wind. I take out my own Millennium item from my pocket, the bagginess of my shorts, perfectly conceal its pyramid shape.

I remember its history as I place it around my neck.

The item was truly a puzzle, given to me in pieces in a golden box on my 12th birthday. No one had ever managed to complete it before. Some of my ancestors spent years trying to solve it, to no avail.

Yet I, a mere child at the time, solved it within the hour I had first received it. My parents were so shocked, that it seemed as if they would never get their jaws off the floor.

I watch my Puzzle glint in the sun and I close my eyes, copying Bakura's position and quickly falling asleep. I didn't even realize this until Bakura suddenly shook me awake from my dreams.

"Come on, we should get back before they notice we're missing," he comments rising to his feet.

"You go ahead, I want to spend a few more minutes here."

"Fine, just don't you dare get caught, I'm not going to be able to cover for you if they find you out here," he replies, already walking towards the barracks.

"Right," I call to him, lying back down against the tree. But I must not have realized how tired I really was because I quickly fell asleep again, not noticing as the sun was slowly getting ready to set.

-O-

Yugi POV

Have I already mentioned that I hate hospitals? Well I suppose I did, so I'll spare you the trouble of explaining my hatred again.

Even now, those same nurses with the same sympathetic smiles are subjecting me to more exasperating tests.

I look longingly out the window, peering at the outside world. I watch as a bird flies by, free to do whatever it wants. Free to go anywhere at any time and not be held back by anything.

Oh how I long to be like that bird.

As soon as the tests are completed they finally leave me be, with paper in one hand and an ink pen in my other.

Lately, I've decided to write a story. A story of hope about a young boy like me who not only finds freedom, but happiness and love. A boy who's able to get past his sickness and lead a full life, where he's not held down by his own illnesses.

The story truly is about me, but I suppose that this story will only happen in my dreams.

"Good afternoon, Yugi," a young nurse says while walking into my room.

"Good afternoon, Tea," I reply smiling up at the 16 year old nurse in training.

Tea was wearing the normal clothes of a nurse: white pants and jacket, and a mask. But that's where her clothing changes from the other nurses.

Instead of actually wearing the mask around her face, she keeps it dangling from her neck. Her short brown hair cascades around her face and her bright blue eyes show that her smile is actually one of the genuine kind.

She also wears white ballet shoes instead of the ugly white shoes normal nurses wear, saying the ballet shoes are much easier to maneuver in.

Tea, upon entering, quickly shed herself of her nurses jacket and was now only wearing a light pink, long sleeved shirt and the regular white pants of a nurse.

Tea was probably the only nurse I've come to enjoy having in my presence. She's never tried to make everything better by sugar-coating her words and she gives me the exact truth when I ask for it, Her smile isn't the plastered on fake most other nurses use, hers show warmth and true happiness in seeing me.

"How were the tests?" she asks, knowing the answer before I even say anything.

"They we're absolutely wonderful," I reply sarcastically.

"Oh I bet. So how are you doing on your soon to be award-winning novel?" she asks, eyeing the pages I had written in the past hour.

"Pretty good. And how far have you gone into convincing your mom to let you be a dancer?"

"What do you think? She still believes that I should continue my career as a nurse and that I should stick with it since I get paid pretty well. She also says that Italy is too far away for a 'young girl like myself' to be alone."

"She has a point, although I do believe you could take care of yourself," I reply giving her another smile.

"That's what I said! But alas, my mother is too stubborn and overprotective, to let her precious daughter go!" Tea laments overdramatically.

I laugh at her antics and soon we're both laughing, letting go of our troubles for a few minutes.

"Okay, okay, don't let the doctor's hear you! They'll be scared that you'll _overwork_ yourself!" she rolls her eyes and smiles as my laughing fit subsides.

"Tea?" I ask quietly.

"What is it, Yugi?"

"Can you help me go outside? I want to- need to – take a walk in the sun. The hospital is starting to suffocate me. I haven't been outside in a month!" I explain pleadingly, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not sure… It might endanger your life, Yugi," she replies quietly.

"Please, Tea? If I don't get outside soon, I think I might go crazy."

"Alright, but I'm coming with you."

"No you can't," I reply shaking my head, "I need you to cover for me while I'm gone."

She sighs, studying me quietly as if she were trying to look for any signs of weakness in my resolve.

She sighs again, "Okay, but be careful and don't overwork yourself. Your condition might worsen if you have another attack. Try to stay as close to the hospital as you can and come back before the sun goes down."

"Alright, alright," I say pulling myself out of bed, "You're starting to sound like your mother!"

"Ah! Don't say that!" she cries, "Oh, and don't let the doctors see you when you come back… Ah! Mother's protectiveness is spreading!"

I laugh again and she leaves with a wink so I can get dressed.

-O-

Ten minutes later, I'm standing in front of the small bathroom mirror, dressed and ready to go.

I'm wearing long thin black pants and a long sleeved black shirt and dark blue jacket. It's the end of summer and during midday it's usually quite warm. But now that it's almost evening, the air is a little cooler and I pull my jacket closer to myself as I leave my room and sneak outside.

As soon as the cool air blows against my face, the suffocating atmosphere of the hospital is forgotten and I make my way down the dirt road in front of the hospital.

I stop for a moment and look out at the fields that seem almost never ending in front of me; the wildflowers springing up in every direction.

I walk farther down the path, not even realizing where I'm going until I'm at the intersection that leads to the concentration camp.

Without thinking, I continue down the path reaching the entrance gate within minutes. The guards on watch give me a strange look but before they can speak I hurry off down the path that goes around the perimeter of the camp.

I look through the fence, not seeing even one person besides the men standing guard. I see a tree inside the compound just a few yards away, and make my way towards it. It was the first one I'd seen since my walk started.

I round another bend and I'm standing directly in front of the tree on the other side of the fence. But instead of looking at the tree, my eyes are trained on the boy slumped against it.

I gasp in surprise, taking a few steps back, when I realize that he's a prisoner.

"Is he dead?" I ask quietly to myself, taking a step forward to get a better look.

Now that I'm closer, I can see the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he sleeps quietly. Although, most of his features are still hidden by the shadow of the tree.

"Um, he-hello?" I call gently, not exactly sure why I'm trying to rouse him, "Hello?"

When he still doesn't awaken I take another step forward and try again; a little louder this time, "Hello, are you okay?

Suddenly he jerks up and onto his feet, succeeding once again in scaring me. I take a few steps back, easily getting out of his line of sight.

His head jerks from side to side, trying to look for what had awoken him.

I step forward on impulse into his view and his head snaps up; his gaze suddenly locked on mine.

His eyes are a dark crimson red, but that's not what I notice first.

What I notice first, is the fear.

-O-

A/N: Well there's chapter two of Prisoner of Hope. Thanks for taking the time to read this far. And next chapter Yugi and Yami finally meet! Yay!

Okay, so one flaw I noticed with my story is that the prison camp seems pretty lax on rules but as I mentioned in the first chapter it is a very small camp and thus there are fewer guards and if Yami didn't have a little breathing room this story wouldn't work. Also, one of the reviews I got said that they don't usually read character POVs. I might change it later on but for now it is going to continue being in their POVs.

Anyways, please tell me what you think so far! Review so that I know if I should continue or not. (Review and I will give you virtual cookies! -maybe-) :)


	3. First Meeting

**Chapter 3: First Meeting**

**(A/N: When Yugi and Yami are writing to each other Yami writes in BOLD and Yugi writes in **_Italics.**)**_

**-O-**

Yami POV

I jerk up and stand quickly, my eyes darting around fearfully as I search for the voice that had awoken me.

Suddenly, movement comes from in front of me from the other side of the fence. I snap my head up and lock eyes with the small boy in front of me.

His eyes are a beautiful shade of amethyst.

But I'm too scared right now to focus on that. My immediate thoughts being that he would call out to the guards and alert them of my presence here.

I step forward, putting my hands up as a sign of peace, trying not to show my fear. The boy takes another step back but stays quiet and I slowly start to relax and take a closer look at the boy.

My eyes widen as I take in our similarities.

His hair is an almost exact replica of mine but without gold streaks running up the spikes, and only one golden bang hanging down in front of his amethyst eyes.

He's only a little shorter than me but even that is a surprise. I've always been the smallest guy, the only thing making up for the height being my agility and attitude. Of course, my hair adds quite a few inches to my height too.

His skin is unblemished and a lot paler then my tanned skin covered in scars from past beatings and injuries. His eyes shine with a childlike innocence I've never seen before and I find that I'm drawn to his eyes above everything else.

I'm tempted to speak but I worry about the guards that are only a few yards away, so I stay silent, watching to see what he'll do.

After studying me for a few more minutes, he finally moves and I watch as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and an ink pen. He sits on his knees and uses the ground as a surface as he writes something.

After finishing his writing, he folds the paper into the shape of an airplane. He looks both ways down the path then steps forward and throws the plane over the fence to me.

I catch it easily and open it to reveal his message.

_Can you read? _It asks in curvy writing.

Taking the pencil I had stolen earlier that day, I sit on the ground and reply to his message, curiosity overtaking reason.

**Yes, I can.** I reply in my scratchy writing and refold the plane, sending it back over to him.

After a few seconds of reading my message and writing his own, he sends it back to me.

_Who are you? Are you a prisoner here?_

**Tell me who you are first.**

-O-

Yugi POV

After reading his message I look back over to him, wondering how much I should tell him. I hesitate on giving my name, afraid that bad things could come out of it. So instead I give him a different answer to his question.

_I'm the warden's grandson._

I watch him stiffen in response to my message and his eyes glance up and meet mine again. After a few seconds he looks back down and writes a reply.

**Yeah, I'm a prisoner. Are you gonna go run to your grandfather and tell him about me now? So he can give me a good beating?**

I gawk at him, almost surprised by his response. I had almost expected him to beg me not to tell my grandfather that he was there. But even now I watch as his face pulls into a look of indifference at the prospect of being caught. Yet I know he's bluffing; especially by basing it on his earlier reaction to my voice waking him.

Now that I'm watching him more closely, I see that his whole demeanor is set to look like one of confidence. I can tell that whatever he's been through has made him stronger but also wary of others. When I had caught him sleeping he had been in a state of vulnerability and that's what scared him most of all.

Although I have to hand it to him, all his fear from earlier has completely vanished from sight.

_No, I'm not going to tell my grandfather you're here. Although, I would like to know why you're here in the first place_.

**If you were trapped in this hellhole, would you rather be stuck doing hard labor or here under a nice shady tree?**

_Shady tree sounds nice._

**Why are you even talking to me? Why don't you just go back to your cushy little life? You have no idea what it's like to be a prisoner.**

I feel anger boil up inside me, and my response comes quick, sending it over before I can think about it.

_Shut up! I know exactly how it feels!_

He reads my message and raises a questioning look in my direction. He thinks for a second before writing down a response.

**Oh yeah? And how is that?**

I look over at him again, watching his expression. Suddenly, he motions to me to give back the paper and I send it back across where he writes another message to go with his first.

**What is it? You looked almost angry when I sent that message before.**

I think for a second, my cheeks reddening when I realize that my anger truly was uncalled for. He has no idea about my life and it would be only natural for the son of a high-ranking officer to lead an easy life. And really, I did have it easy. At least until I got sick, that is.

_Sorry. I didn't mean to get mad; I guess it's just been a rough few years._

**Yeah, tell me about it.**

I look up and I watch as he turns in a circle with his arms outstretched, as if saying 'of course it's been hard, look where I am.'

_I'm sorry. I think it's really wrong what the Nazi's do to you guys._

**Have you ever tried telling your grandfather that?**

_Yes, but he won't listen to me. Whenever I bring up the subject about where he works, he either grows quiet and leaves the room, or starts yelling at me to leave it be. I think that ever since my parents died, he's used the camp as his place to vent. It's wrong but I have no way to stop him. I'm sorry._

I look down to my feet as he reads the paper. Just by meeting and talking to this guy, I've been able to finally put a face to the cruelty I've heard about the camp. From starvation to sickness to beatings, he's probably been through it all. It makes me feel ashamed at what I've let my grandfather do all these years. Maybe if I had tried harder, I could have done something to help people like this guy who are kept prisoner here.

-O-

Yami POV

After I read his message I look up to see that he's bowed his head and won't meet my eyes. I almost get mad myself, not wanting the young boy in front of me to blame himself for others actions. Even if it is his grandfather who runs this godforsaken place.

I also feel a sudden urge to try to reach over and tilt his head up myself, wanting to see those amethyst orbs again…

I blush slightly at my thoughts before sending a reply.

**Stop apologizing. It's not like it's your fault that this has been happening. How old are you?**

He looks over at me, confusion showing in his gaze. Probably from the random question I just asked. But I couldn't care less, not only was I curious but he finally looked me in the eye again.

_Sixteen, you?_

I blink in surprise. If I had to have guessed, I would of thought he was fourteen, maybe fifteen. I wasn't expecting him to be my age.

**16 too.**

_Really? When's your birthday?_

**December 13, 1937 and yours?**

_June 4, 1938. You only got me by six months._

**Well you look about 14, shorty.**

His expression turns into a pout at my words and he glares at me playfully. I laugh quietly but he hears me and starts laughing too.

I stop for a second to take in the sound of his laugh. I know this sounds corny but his laugh sounds like twinkling bells. I'm drawn to it, just like his eyes.

Suddenly, he looks up and he gasps in surprise, quickly writing a message and sends it across.

_I'm sorry, I have to go. If I'm not back by dark, things could get bad for me._

I feel something well up inside me as he waves to me and turns to leave and before I know it, I've written another message and thrown it back to him before he leaves.

I see his surprised expression as he picks up the message I'd thrown in front of him.

**Please, meet me here again tomorrow.**

He looks up after reading and meets my eye. He nods his head once and then turns and walks back down the path, the messages we sent to each other in hand.

I watch him until he's out of my line of sight and then I slowly make my way back to the barracks, thoughts running a mile a minute in my head.

'What if he's lying? What if he tells his grandfather? I don't want to be beaten! And why do we look so alike? Is his hair naturally like that? Like mine? He had really beautiful eyes and his laugh was like music… Why am I thinking like this? I wonder if he'll even come tomorrow.'

I didn't even notice Bakura until he suddenly punched me on the shoulder. Hard.

"What was that for?" I ask irritably, rubbing my now bruising shoulder.

"What the hell took you so long?" he practically yells in my ear.

"What's got you so upset? It's not like you're my babysitter or anything."

He glares at me and spins around, but before walking off to the barracks he says something else:

"Just so you know. A group of prisoners was caught trying to escape. They had guards everywhere on the lookout for anyone else who was on the escape attempt. Their orders were to shoot any prisoners out of their barracks on sight."

-O-

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 3! Kinda short though... Sorry I didn't post this sooner, marching band stuff has kept me really busy these last few days. Soo, Yugi and Yami have finally met! This is where the fun begins! Puzzleshipping!

Anyways, expect another update in about a week or so. (My other story: Lies will also be updated soon.) Thank you for reading this far and please review! I enjoy reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I update... :)


	4. Things that are Hidden

**Chapter 4: Things that are Hidden**

**-O-**

**Bakura's POV**

I watch as Atem lies back down against the tree, closing his eyes.

Idiot. He shouldn't be so careless.

The distance to the barracks isn't that much but I still keep a low profile, staying in the shadows and keeping myself low to the ground in the dying light.

I grip my Millennium Ring tightly in my hand to keep it from jingling as I move.

I was just about to move out of the shadows again when a jolt runs through my hand at the contact of my Ring, but before I can guess what happened a hand clamps down on my shoulder, holding me in place.

"Get the hell off of me!" I whisper angrily, turning around and pushing whoever it is off of me.

But my jaw drops open when I realize it wasn't another prisoner like me; it was a guard with a gun in hand. I try to step back but the man grabs on to me and pulls me into the shadows behind him.

"Everything looking good over there, Ryou?" calls the voice of another guard in the distance.

"Yes sir," the guy named Ryou replies with a salute. After the other guard left, the man finally turns to me. And my jaw drops open again.

Now that he's out of the shadows I can see him a lot more clearly. And what I see surprises me.

The boy, not exactly a man yet, looks to be only 15 or 16 years old. My age.

He also has long white hair like mine except mine spikes up like horns at the top. His warm brown eyes are like a copy of mine. His gun is hanging carelessly at his side and his guard duty clothes look to be a size too big. He's also a tad bit shorter than me.

"Hurry, get back to your barrack without being seen! Prisoners were caught trying to escape an hour ago and guards everywhere have been ordered to shoot any prisoners out of their barracks on sight," Ryou explains to me in a rush, glancing around quickly.

"Why are you helping me?" I growl, certain that this boy is toying with me, "What do you gain out of helping a prisoner?"

"I don't want to see anyone else killed!" Ryou whispers back forcefully, "Please! You have to believe me!"

I look at him closely, surprised at the sincerity in his voice and eyes. I'm suddenly compelled to do just as he asks.

"Your name's Ryou?" I ask him.

"Yes, why?" he replies nervously.

"I swear if you try anything-tell other guards about me, shoot me while my back is turned, anything- I will remain alive long enough to take you down with me," I threaten before taking off the path.

"Wait!" I hear him call out to me quietly, "What's your name?"

I stop and turn towards him slightly.

"Bakura," I reply before taking off down the path again.

I sprint, only halfway keeping myself in the shadows. I enter my barrack and slam the door, leaning against it and breathing heavily. Joey and Tristan look up from their bunks, obviously surprised by my sudden entrance.

I also notice that the new arrivals, Mokuba and Kaiba, seem to have not yet returned from their assigned jobs yet.

"What happened to you, Bakura?" Tristan asks standing from where he sat on the bed, "You look as if you just saw a ghost or something."

"Prisoners tried to escape. They have guards everywhere with orders to shoot any prisoner on sight."

"Where's Yami?" Joey asks.

I flinch at the other name Joey calls Atem. Yami. Only I know his real name, he hasn't trusted anyone else with his real name since he came here. I wish that he would tell the others but I suppose it would be wise not to dish your name out in a place like this. Still, I wish he could trust his friends better.

"He's still out there," I reply after I drag myself out of my thoughts.

"Oh god, we've got ta go find him right now!" Joey exclaims, standing up as well, and running over to where I'm standing.

At that moment the door opens behind me, and Joey suddenly finds himself colliding with the new arrival, Kaiba, the collision causing both to fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, mutt," Kaiba growls, standing and stepping over the collapsed blonde, Mokuba following close behind.

"What was that?" Joey yells, jumping to his feet and grabbing Kaiba by the collar of his shirt.

"Enough Joey, we have more important things to worry about than your pride right now," Tristan reasons, placing a hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Your right," Joey replies, letting go of Kaiba, "Yami's in trouble, we have to find him before the guards do."

"You think that will help him?" Kaiba laughs, "With you guys trampling around in search of him, you're more likely to get the guard's attention. He's better off on his own."

"Kaiba's right," I say from my place at the door, "Yami knows what to do. He won't get caught so easily."

Tristan and Joey look at me, worry and nonbelief at my words shining in their eyes. But nonetheless they both sit back down, realizing for themselves the complications we would cause if we tried looking for our friend.

I walk over and lie down on my own bunk, worries and doubts of my own clouding my mind.

My thoughts shift from the prisoners that were caught, to Atem, to that kid. Ryou, was it?

'Those prisoners that tried to escape will probably go to the gas chamber now. Those idiots. Atem better not be joining them! And that Ryou guy, if he tries anything to get me in trouble, he's dead!'

I look out the window, watching guards as they constantly patrol the barracks. Time passes slowly, and my fear for my best friend's life grows only stronger.

I finally stand and without saying a word, I leave the barrack, determined to find him before it's too late. But as soon as I close the door I spot Atem walking casually down the path, taking his damn sweet time.

Before I can think about it, I walk brusquely over to him, and throw a hard punch at his shoulder, hoping beyond all hope it left a bruise.

"What was that for?" he asks irritated.

"What the hell took you so long, Atem?" I yell at him.

"What's got you so upset? It's not like you're my nanny or anything. And what have I told you about calling me by my real name? My name is Yami now," he replies, moving to walk past me.

I feel anger surge again, I glare at him and then turn around stalking off back towards our barrack.

But I stop and turn back to him to tell him one more thing:

"Just so you know. A group of prisoners was caught trying to escape. They had guards everywhere on the lookout for anyone else who was on the escape attempt. Their orders were to shoot any prisoners out of their barracks on sight."

I hear him gasp behind me and he runs to catch up with me.

"Anyone we know?" he asks, his voice taking on a serious tone.

"I don't have any details yet, but no one from our barrack," I reply, opening the barrack door and entering with Atem.

Upon our entrance, Joey and Tristan jump up, happy to know Atem's safe. Even Mokuba makes a comment on how he's relieved about Atem's well-being.

Kaiba, of course, just stays in his corner sporting his signature glare. Jerk.

Atem, or should I say Yami, and I sit on his bunk and I try asking him why he took so long but he avoids the question saying he 'got distracted'. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

A sudden knock sounds at our door. Yami jumps up from the bunk and runs over to let whoever it is in.

"Must be someone from the barrack next door," Tristan comments as Yami opens the door.

My eyes widen in surprise. Instead of the prisoner we had been expecting, a certain young guard with silver hair was standing there instead.

I watch as everyone tenses at the sudden presence of a guard but I laugh, making my way over to the look-a-like.

"Ryou, what the hell are you doing here?" I start, enjoying my sudden authority over a guard, "You know, you're a pretty pathetic guard. Your clothes are too big for you. You carry your gun like an amateur. And you helped a prisoner escape death. If all the guards are like you, I might actually have a chance of getting out of this hell-hole."

The others stare at me, thinking I've lost my mind.

"It's because I'm not a killer," He replies simply, entering the small barrack and closing the door behind him.

"Who are you?" Yami asks from beside me.

"My name is Ryou. I'm the one that prepares food for everyone here."

"Then why were you out and about patrolling?" I ask, suspicion creeping in my voice.

"They ran out of men to patrol so they pretty much got everyone there is here to patrol," Ryou answers quietly, his eyes wandering around the small barrack and the prisoners within.

Ryou suddenly shifts his arms, taking a small satchel off of his shoulder. Placing it on the ground, he empties the contents onto the floor, all of us watching his movements.

Among the items are a few loaves of bread, fruit, some paper and pencils, and a few canteens of water.

"What's all this?" I ask scooping up some of the items and examining them carefully.

"I brought you guys some extra supplies. I know that this barrack has 6 occupants now and you'd probably need it," he then looks to me, "Although I didn't know you were in this barrack, Bakura."

"So you two have met before?" Yami asks, picking up the pencils and paper off the ground and smiling for some reason.

"Yeah, he's the one who told me about the escape attempt," I reply, turning around and walking over to my own bunk, plopping down on it and staring at the ceiling.

I'm aware that everyone is giving me weird looks in response to my actions but at the moment I couldn't care less. There's something about this kid Ryou that doesn't sit right with me but at the moment I don't have anything to base my responses on. The kid not only saved my life by hiding me from other guards but was also bringing my buddies and me supplies.

He _seems_ like a nice guy. So what's with me?

"Thanks for the supplies, but you can leave now kid," I say without looking at him, gesturing my hand to the door.

"Um… right," he replies, passing Yami to exit the barrack, but he pauses before the door and shoots back one more comment, "But I'm not a kid, I'm 16 you know. Goodbye everyone."

"See you around," Yami replies as Ryou closes the door.

I close my eyes, still trying to understand my own thoughts.

"What was that about, Baka Bakura," Yami asks irritated, crossing the room to stand next to my bunk, "He was trying to help. Why so rude?"

I open one eye to look at my best friend. He's standing directly over me, his face a foot from mine, curiosity and irritation at my actions set in his expression.

"I don't like him. End of story."

"But he gave us supplies, he seems like an okay guy," Joey replies from his own bunk, his eyes locking onto my own.

"Let it go, Wheeler," I bark, irrational irritation creeping into my voice. I turn on my side, my back facing them. I can feel them watching me for a few more minutes before all of them finally turn away, leaving me alone.

All of them except for Atem… Yami? Whatever.

"Come on, it's not like you to get this worked up about something like this. What happened?" he asks from above me.

I turn my head slightly and look up at him. I soon realize he's not going to leave me alone and sigh, answering with the best excuse I could come up with.

"I had a strange feeling in my gut when he came by. Something's not right with him. Now will you let me be so I can sleep?"

"Fine, I'll let it go. For now," Yami replies giving me one last curious look before lying down on his own cot to get some rest.

'What a pain,' I think to myself as I slowly drift off to sleep.

-O-

Yugi's POV:

I quickly walk down the darkening path, passing the guards and almost run down the street to get to the hospital.

By the time I get to the hospital entrance it's already dark and I know that I should've gotten back sooner. I would have been back a long time ago if it hadn't been for that other boy.

Not saying I regretted meeting him though.

I slip into the hospital and sneak my way through the empty hallways. Since it's night time, most of the nurses and doctors that are still here are with patients or in the staff room.

I finally make it to my own room but just as I turn the knob-

"Where have you been?" Tea whispers angrily as she pulls me into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I-I'm sorry Tea. I didn't mean for it to take so long, I just… um got distracted on the way back," I reply diving into the bathroom to change before she can reply.

I hear her sigh from the other side of the door, "You're just lucky that your grandfather hasn't come to visit you yet. I don't know how I would have covered that! It would have been like: 'Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Solomon, Yugi's not in right now. He's off wandering the streets when he should be in this hospital bed trying to recover from his illness.' Yeah that would go over well… He'd probably send me to his concentration camp!"

"I'm sorry Tea, I didn't mean to make you worry," I reply, stepping out of the bathroom in pajamas and walking over to lie down in the bed.

"It's fine Yugi," she replies walking over and ruffling my hair, "I'm just glad you're okay. I started to think that maybe you had had another attack on your way back or something… You are okay in that aspect right?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I reply with a smile. Tea smiles as well, ruffling my hair again just as a knock sounds at the door and it opens from the other side.

"May I come in?" Grandfather Solomon asks smiling from the entryway, stepping in before either of us answer.

"Grandfather!" I exclaim, sitting up and smiling at the small elderly man.

He walks in, clothed in his uniform from the camp. He takes off his hat as he enters, showing his favorite yellow bandana underneath.

My grandfather had just turned 71 this year but despite his age and small stature he is still very capable of his position at the camp. He is just an inch shorter than me and he always has a smile on his face when he's around me.

I notice that as he walks in that he's carrying a package in his hand and I brighten as I realize that he's brought another game for us to play.

"Hello my boy, I hope you haven't been giving this young nurse any trouble now?" he asks smiling at Tea and I.

"Of course not grandfather," I laugh as he takes a seat next to my bed, pulling up at table to set his package on.

"I brought you another game today, Yugi," he says opening the box and pulling out some of the pieces, "It's a game called Shogi, a game that came from Japan. A friend of mine gave it to me and made us directions to tell us what all the characters mean on the pieces and how to play."

"Wow this is so cool Grandpa!" I exclaim happily as I pick up and examine each piece.

"I want you to figure out how to play it Yugi, and then maybe if you have it figured out by tomorrow we can try to play it."

"Okay," I reply, "Thanks Grandfather."

"You're welcome my boy. Now I better run, I have to get home to do some paperwork, but I'll definitely stay longer tomorrow, alright?" he asks standing and smiling down at me.

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Take care Yugi, see you tomorrow," he says while walking out the door.

"See ya," I call after him, immediately deflating as he leaves.

His visits had gone from short to shorter as his work picked up more at the camp. I don't want to be a bother though, so I never ask him to stay longer than he does.

'I wish he could see me more often. I feel kind of abandoned' I think to myself, my bangs covering my face from the nurse in front of me.

"Yugi, you okay?" Tea asks.

"I'm fine Tea," I reply before lying down and turning my back to her, quickly falling asleep.

But not before a lone tear escapes down my face.

-O-

A/N: First of all I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. I have no valid excuse except to blame it on slight writer's block. Stupid writer's block! Anyways... As you might have guessed: There is posiible tendershipping and puppyshipping approaching! So please continue to read and review!

Thanks for reading this far in my story :). I will try to update again as soon as physically possibe! (Which might not be too quickly... sorry...) Please review and tell me what you think! If you do I'll try to update sooner... so pretty please? T-T reviewwww!

Thanks :)


	5. Names

**Chapter 5: Names**

**-O-**

**Yugi's POV**

My heart beats wildly as I lean against the fence of the compound, the tree on the other side barely reaching me to give me some shade.

My breath slowly returns to normal as my eyes search the compound, looking for the young prisoner that was due to meet me here.

My thoughts wander to what I had accomplished this morning, and I smile, happy that I had managed to escape the hospital again. This time a lot easier than the last.

Instead of sneaking out, I had immediately asked my doctor upon his arrival if I could be allowed to take a break from the hospital atmosphere.

After a few minutes of quiet consideration the doctor finally replied that if I passed all of my tests that morning with flying colors, the doctor would allow me a chance to walk around.

Obviously I had passed, and I had ran as quickly as possible to the compound, only slowing down as I passed the guards at the gate, trying not to notice the strange looks they gave me as I walked down the path.

Now, standing here, I wonder for probably the hundredth time if this was a good idea. I have no idea who this guy is besides the fact that he's a Jew, he's the same age as me, and he looks as though he could be my twin. That's it.

I don't even know his name!

I sigh quietly, my eyes still searching even though I know I should not be here. Finally I see a flash of golden hair and I smile as I watch him walk quickly towards me.

I open my mouth to speak but no sound leaves my mouth. I frown and try again but it seems as though my voice refuses to cooperate. Luckily he quickly sends over a message, so I could end my attempts.

**You came.**

_Yes._

He waits a moment before sending another message; he just tilts his head and watches me. I stop myself from squirming under his gaze.

Instead, I take in more of his features. Today he's wearing a tight fitting black shirt and black shorts. I can't help but think that the material would be very hot in this weather. He's barefooted again and his hair has remained in the same spikey shape it was in yesterday.

Today I notice a glint of gold and my eyes are drawn to the pendant around his neck. My eyes widen as I take in the beauty of the pyramid-shaped object.

It looks like it is made out of gold and I notice the design of the eye of Horus on the front. Egyptian?

Suddenly I feel something thump lightly against my head and with a start I realize I had been so distracted that I hadn't even noticed that he'd thrown another message, which had flown right into my face.

I hear him chuckle lightly from the other side of the fence and I pout, picking up the message and sticking my tongue out at him as I open it.

**I didn't think you actually would… And what are you looking at?**

_I came because you asked and I was looking at your pendant._

**It's from Egypt.**

_I thought so; the eye of Horus gives it away._

**Yeah… Why did****you come?**

I pause for a second. Why _had_ I come? I could have easily just ignored his invitation of coming back and that would have been the end of it. I would probably never see him again.

But maybe that's why I came.

I _wanted_ to see him again. I haven't had any new friends in years due to my illness. Most everyone who comes into contact with me treats me with sympathy, never true friendship. Tea being the only exception.

Even the friends I had before the illness have changed, acting as if the slightest thing could hurt me.

But here, with this boy who has no idea about my life, maybe I can finally live a little outside of those hospital walls. Maybe I can finally make a true friend.

_I just wanted to. _I answer truthfully.

-O-

**Yami's POV**

I stare at his message for a second, slightly stunned by his answer. Who would _want _to visit an imprisoned Jew?

Well apparently this kid.

'_No not kid, he's the same age as me,' _I think to myself glancing back up to the boy on the other side of the fence.

**Want to? Why would you **_**want**_** to visit me?**

I watch as he reads and after he spends a couple of seconds thinking he sends a reply.

_I just wanted to. Now, what's your name?_

I blink. Not only did he avoid my question but now he's asking my name? Who does this kid think he is?

Besides the fact that he's the warden's grandson, not a Jew, and not a prisoner, and that if he so much as calls out to the guards I'd probably be killed on the spot.

Um…Maybe inviting him back wasn't a good idea.

**Why should I tell you? Tell me your name first.**

_I asked first!_

I look up at him and see he's got that cute little pout on his face again to accompany his message. He's just like a little kid.

**They call me Yami here.**

_It's not your real name?_

**No**

_Then I'm not giving you my name._

This time I glance up in time to see him stick out his tongue at me and I suppress the urge to stick my own tongue out in reply.

**Fine. I'll call you Hikari for now.**

_Hikari?_

**Hikari means light. The opposite of Yami, which means darkness.**

_Why would I be Hikari?_

**It's what I came up with on short notice. You can come up with something else if you want.**

_No, I like it._

I look up in time to see a blinding smile pass his face and I can't help but smile a genuine smile back.

There's something about this kid. Something that I really like.

-O-

**Bakura's POV**

My frown deepens as I watch the exchange between my best friend and this strange look-a-like.

They had been exchanging paper airplanes back and forth to each other for the past twenty minutes.

And… wait. Did Atem just _smile_? He never smiles! Only that annoying smirk!

I had thought it strange that my usually careful friend took such a huge risk to take a walk the day after the attempted breakout. So I had followed him and Atem hadn't noticed me the entire walk there. But now I know that he had come out here to meet this boy!

Who is he? How long has this been going on? And why hasn't Atem told me about it?

Finally Atem waves a hand in farewell to the boy and as soon as he starts walking towards my hiding spot I appear beside him.

I can tell that he was caught in his own little world since he jumped at my sudden appearance.

"You realize if you walk into camp with that pendant on it'll come off your neck before you can even begin to protest," I tell him, "Although I don't think you'd even notice it was missing with the way you've been staring off into space, Atem."

He takes a second to glare at me when I used his name but he quickly takes off the treasure around his neck.

And I say treasure not for its money value for my friend, but the memories it holds for him. I know for a fact that that necklace had been a gift from his parents. A family heirloom. He wouldn't part with that puzzle if his life depended on it.

"So who was that kid?" I ask him, when he doesn't reply to my earlier remark.

"A friend," Atem replies vaguely.

"How long have you been meeting him?"

"I met him yesterday after you left."

"Is that why you took your sweet little time getting back to the barracks?" I ask angrily.

He nods absently in reply. He's obviously still got his head in the clouds. So, as a good friend I decide to punch him in the shoulder again.

"Ow!" Atem whines, "What the hell?"

"Who is he?" I ask him while he's distracted from la-la-land.

"The warden's grandson," Atem replied as my jaw drops to the ground.

"Atem, do you realize what you're doing? That kid is probably going to tell the warden about you and that'll be the end!" I practically yell at him, wondering if my friend has finally gone insane.

"He wouldn't do that! He doesn't like what his grandfather does here and he's really nice," Atem answered.

"Oh yeah? And what if it's a sick trap the warden came up with?"

"It's not," Atem replied, with a tone of voice that said he was done arguing about it.

"Fine!" I snap, "Just don't get yourself killed! And don't come crying to me when your 'friend' betrays you."

-O-

**Ryou's POV**

"Ryou I have a favor to ask of you, boy," the warden said.

I looked up from the pots and pans I was cleaning on the floor, to look up at the small man.

"Yes sir?" I ask standing.

"If you don't have anywhere to go this afternoon I would like for you to come meet my grandson, Yugi."

"Yugi?"

"Yes, he's been in the hospital for some time now and I can't help but think that he's gotten lonely from being there," the warden explains silently, "I just think it would be good for him to meet and talk to someone other than me for once."

My heart reaches out to him and before I can think the words come out of my mouth, "Yes, sir. I'll go with you."

"Thank you, Ryou. I really appreciate it. We'll leave in ten minutes so go ahead and finish up here," he says while walking out the door.

What have I gotten myself into this time?

I sit back down on the ground and start back on my job of scrubbing the dishes, my long white hair constantly getting in my face.

I take the small hairband off my wrist and put my hair in a ponytail, my thoughts going wild.

I didn't know the warden had a grandson in the hospital. Yugi, huh?

I wonder what he'll be like…

-O-

A/N: Well here is the next chapter! I know that it's really short and I apologize about that and the fact that it's taken me so long to publish this! But as a lot of you will understand, school makes updating/writing hard.

Other then that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And hopefully over the thanksgiving break I'll be able to write more. Speaking of which, happy one day earlier Thanksgiving for those of you who celebrate it! Yay turkey! (Ignore my randomness) Please Review! :)


	6. New Friends and New Fears

**Chapter 6: New Friends and New Fears**

**-O-**

**Ryou's POV**

I shift uncomfortably in the backseat of the old black Ford that belongs to the Warden. I fidget with my long white hair while the Warden sits up front talking with the driver.

It isn't really a long drive to the hospital, just a few minutes, but the minutes drag on like hours as the awkwardness of my presence settles in. I look out the window to look out at the fields of wildflowers that separate the main road from the concentration camp.

From this distance the camp doesn't look all that frightening, especially with the assortment of beautifully colored flowers in front of it.

But I know of the horrors that take place behind that metal fence.

I can still remember watching as a young boy, all the trucks that came carrying dozens of people, forced from their homes to have to live here instead. I could never understand why it was happening and no matter how often I asked my mother, she would never explain it to me, she only called it barbaric whenever it was mentioned.

It was only after my mother and father were killed in a car wreck a year ago and I was left to take care of my younger sister Amane, that I learned the truth.

To care for Amane, I had to take on some kind of work. And the easiest to obtain, was to become the cook at the concentration camp. I learned through stories and actual witnessing, that horrors were a common thing in that camp.

The sickness that ravaged the camp, countless numbers of beatings given to the prisoners, an the death penalty to any prisoner that dared to try to escape.

All because of a man known as Adolf Hitler.

For some reason people had believed him when he said that the Jews were the reason everything had gone wrong in Germany.

So, now thanks to him, all Jews in the country were ripped from their homes to live and possibly die in these horrid places. The concentration camps.

Places where they were forced to work all day. In some camps, I heard they worked all day to dig trenches, just so that they could bury the dead. In other camps they have a permanent guillotine set up for anyone who disobeys and other camps with ovens to burn the dead.

Our camp uses something called a gas chamber. Where they send people who try to escape. As soon as they enter they never leave again, alive.

And, what about the children, you ask? They rarely survive.

They don't deserve it! Those poor people don't deserve it! No one deserves a fate so cruel!

So I do every little thing I can to help them.

I try my best to cook food for them that won't cause illness. _I'm _usually the one that takes the food to them, to make sure no other cruel guards try to poison them.

I secretly steal food and other supplies from the guards and give them to different barracks, like I had done the night before, at Bakura's barrack.

Bakura…

He looks just like me, yet I'm a guard and he's a Jew. By all standards, almost everyone in Bakura's barracks look _not _Jewish.

The description used for most of them being: Dark hair and dark eyes.

Bakura, Yami, and Joey defiantly don't fit that description. Even that new one, Kaiba, could pass off with his icy blue eyes. Although his brother and that guy Tristan might have a harder time.

I sigh quietly, afraid for my new… what would you call them? They're not exactly my friends yet. But not exactly just acquaintances either.

Anyways, I'm afraid for their safety. They seem like a reckless sort of bunch, and would probably do _something _that could end up getting them killed.

Suddenly, the car jerks to a stop, stopping in front of the familiar hospital.

I have been here a lot.

I forgot to mention, didn't I? The main reason I had to take on a job was to pay for my sister, Amane's medical bills after the accident.

I mean it's obvious that I would have to, since she's been in a coma for over a year now.

-O-

"My name is Ryou."

"Yugi," the spikey-haired boy replies as he gives me a bright smile. I stand stunned for a moment, surprised at the similarities between this boy, and that guy Yami back at the concentration camp.

When Yugi tilts his head, probably wondering why I'm staring like an idiot, I finally snap out of my daze.

I smile back, walking forward to sit in the chair next to his bed.

"So why did you come here with my Grandfather today, Ryou?" he asks me, the smile still bright on his face.

"I decided to bring him here so you can meet someone new, and your age, Yugi," the warden replies to his grandson, who's smile just brightens more in response to his grandfather.

"Thank you for coming," Yugi directs at me, but then his smile disappears and a serious face replaces it, "Although you probably wanted to be somewhere else today, right? I'm sorry that you had to come here instead."

I blink. Yugi didn't actually feel guilty that I came to visit him, did he?

"No, no!" I quickly reply, "I didn't have anything I had to do today! Anyways, I wanted to meet you."

Yugi gave me a skeptical look, and for some reason I wanted to assure him that I wasn't forced here _entirely _against my will.

"I wanted to visit my sister Amane as well, so it was no bother."

"If you're sure…" Yugi replies quietly.

"Sure I'm sure, no problem at all!" I say giving him a smile of my own, "So, do you want to play a game or something?"

"Really?" Yugi asks, his face lighting up instantly, "I love games."

"Then what would you like to play?"

-O-

"I've never played this game before now, but it reminds me of chess," Yugi says as he knocks off another one of my Shogi pieces from the board.

Wait… never played before? But he's so good!

I mean I've never played this Japanese game before either, but I suck! And Yugi is crushing me!

"A word of warning, Ryou," the warden whispers in my ear, "My grandson is a gaming prodigy. He can take one look at a game and it'll definitely go in his favor."

-O-

After a couple of rounds of Shogi, I finally admit defeat, having not won a single game. Although I'm not mad in the slightest (I've never been good at games in the first place).

But I do have to think about visiting my sister before visiting hours are over.

"Well Yugi, I better stay true to my word and visit my little sister," I tell him as we pick up the game.

"Oh, okay," Yugi replies, his smile fading slightly, "Do you think that you can visit me again sometime, Ryou?"

"Of course, Yugi," I reply immediately, "Whenever I have time, I'll definitely come."

"Really? Thanks Ryou!" He cries happily, his smile coming back tenfold, "Then I'll see you later?"

"Yes, see you later, Yugi," I reply, exiting the room and heading to the familiar hospital ward that holds my sister.

But before I get there I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn, surprised to see the warden smiling happily.

"Um, sir?" I ask him.

"Thank you, Ryou. Yugi needed someone like you to talk to. I really appreciate it."

My eyes widen. It's like the warden is a completely different person here at this hospital. He's not cruel or mean; he's just a grandfather worrying about his grandson.

I smile, "It was no problem, sir."

"Thank you," he says again before walking back to Yugi's room.

After a few more moments of stunned silence, I finally move to go to my sister's room.

Opening the door quietly, I go in and sit next to Amane's bed. She's as still and pale as she was when I last visited her. Which was over a week ago.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get back here, sis," I whisper to her, even though I know she cannot hear me, "I was busy with work and things at the house."

I pause, trying to think of something to tell her.

"You know, I may be able to visit you more often now," I start again, "I just visited another boy in this hospital. His name is Yugi. He's here because of an unknown illness that could eventually take his life. I'm almost afraid to become his friend. I mean I don't want to lose someone else that's close to me. Yet, he smiles so brightly, he kind of reminds me of you, Amane."

"And, I also think I might make new friends where I work. Their names are Yami, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, and Kaiba's little brother Mokuba. Mokuba is actually about your age. Although, I guess out of everyone, Kaiba and Bakura are less likely to become friends."

I pause again, watching my sister just breathe quietly in her deep slumber.

"But out of everyone, I kind of want Bakura to be my friend. He looks just like me! White hair, brown eyes. About my height as well, though I guess he _is_ a little taller. He has a pretty bad attitude I think but… I don't know. I guess I'm drawn to him. But, I'm afraid for him and his friends. They seem, reckless. They could get themselves killed. Why…why do I keep making friends that could leave me all alone again?"

-O-

My arms wrap around the brown paper bag full of supplies as I walk through the camp.

I had asked the warden to drop me back off, stating I had 'forgotten something.' Really, I just wanted to talk to _them _again. The warden was actually very nice, saying that he would even wait for me and give me a ride home but I declined, saying that I didn't want to cause trouble and that I liked night walks.

He had finally agreed, leaving with a quick wave of his hand.

Now, as I stand in front of the door to Bakura's barracks, I can't find it in me to knock. Do I _really _want to see them again?

Suddenly the door slams open and an angry Bakura stalks out, and before I can move out of the way, he slams into me knocking me to the ground.

The bag of supplies crashes to the ground, spilling its contents. I open my eyes- when did I close them?- and I realize that not only did _I _fall but Bakura fell as well, right on top of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bakura yells in my face as I try to hide my blush.

"S-sorry, I-I was only bringing y-you guys some more s-supplies," I stutter out, trying to ignore that Bakura's face was mere inches from mine and his arms were practically pinning me to the ground.

"Bakura, get off of 'im," Joey barks from the doorway and Bakura pulls himself off of me.

Joey then walks towards me, extending his hand and grabbing my own to pull me up, "Sorry about his 'hospitality,' he still hasn't learned how to use his manners."

Bakura glared at Joey, before pushing past us to go back inside. Joey just shakes his head, helps me pick up the fallen supplies, and pulls me inside.

"Ah, so that's what Bakura was yelling about," Yami says from on his cot, "Welcome back, Ryou."

"Uh, h-hi Yami," I reply, "I brought some more supplies for you guys. Some food, water, um and paper and pencil."

I watch as Yami almost seems to perk up at the mentioning of the paper and pencil, but I ignore it as he takes on a brilliant smile that really reminds me of Yugi.

With his crimson eyes closed and having that smile, he could be Yugi's twin.

The same way Bakura could practically be _mine_.

"So um yeah, I should be going home now. I'm glad I could be of some help to you guys," I say as I head for the door.

"Wait!" Bakura growls, grabbing my wrist roughly and turning me around to face him, "Why are you doing this? I don't know what's going on, but something smells fishy."

I flinch as his grip on my wrist tightens and I struggle against his hold.

"Actually Bakura, something smells like fresh bread from that bag, not like fish," Joey comments, a smirk on his face.

"You know what I mean, asshole!" Bakura snaps, "Yami, you don't honestly believe that this kid is serious? There has to be something up!"

"Let him go, Bakura. I believe he has no ill intentions towards us," Yami replies, taking a step towards us.

"I can't believe this! We have no idea who this kid is and what he could be planning!" Bakura growls.

"I'm not _planning_ anything," I whisper, "I just want to help."

Bakura sighs but releases my wrist, "You've heard my warning before. Do anything against me or my friends and you're dead."

-O-

**Bakura's POV**

I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to figure out what.

Maybe everyone else is being fooled by his cute face and his _generosity_, but I won't be fooled so easily. I will protect my friends from harm, even if they don't realize they are in it.

So what if the kid looks cute and innocent, that doesn't mean you let your guard down!

Wait… I just called him cute _twice, _didn't I? What the _hell_?

Anyways, if he so much as gives me one reason to not trust him, gives me one idea that he's going to betray us, I'll end his life.

Permanently.

-O-

A/N: Okay, once again I'm sorry for the long wait on the update. (Please forgive me) I tried to make sure that this chapter was a little longer than the last one. Oh and Merry Christmas everyone! (Since this is being updated on christmas... sorry for those who might be reading this after Christmas is over)

This chapter focused mainly on Ryou's story... It was kind of depressing. Sorry Ryou...

Anyways, please read and review! And maybe if you kind readers review enough, I'll be able to find it in me to update sooner! So please tell me what you think so far! :)


End file.
